Chara
Character Synopsis Chara is an mostly unseen character that is important to Undertale. Originally they started off as humans who accidentally fell into The Underground, where they would be taken care of by Toriel and Asgore. As time went on, Chara's behavior became more sadistic, having poisoned Asgore's pie and left him bed ridden. Chara would eventually die and be buried in a bed of flowers, due to sickness. Their story picks up in The Genocide Route, where should Frisk decide to forgo said route, Chara will always be there both physically and mentally. After Frisk slays most of the underground, Chara eventually manifests into Frisk and uses their bodies as vessels where they would go on to fight many like Undyne and Sans. Finally, things end when Chara destroys Undertale and restores it after the request of The Player Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Undertale Name: Chara (This name can be customized in the beginning of the game.), The First Human, The Fallen Human Gender: Varies (It is not really specified whether Chara is referred to as a "he" or a "she".) Age: Seems to have the appearance of a child Classification: Human, Adopted child of Asgore and Toriel, Asriel's adopted sibling, Abstract force of evil, Manifestation of the player's willingness to kill just to increase their own stats Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (Overtook Frisk's own soul, utilizing their body as a vessel to manifest themselves), Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity (Determination users are unaffected by changes done across the timeline, being also able to remember events that happened prior to resets), Abstract Existence (Chara is stated repeatedly to be the embodiment of STATS and LOVE), Empathic Manipulation (Described as being violent intent, being able to influence this with their mere presence in the timeline), Non-Corporeal (Exists without physicality, having to manifest to physically interact with reality), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Regenerated despite not actually existing in the timeline and did so when Frisk expressed to first killing intent), Immortality (Type 5 & 8; Reliant on the concept of LOVE, which Chara is fundamentally linked to), Information Manipulation (Altered and even destroyed the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending), Power Nullification (Negated The Player's Determination, completely making The Player unable to do anything), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking one), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Can endure changes to the timeline, which also wipes the memories of those who inhabit it) Destructive Ability: Multiverse level (Destroys the entire reality of Undertale with a single attack, which has as many as countless universes on the basis that Flowey has reset the timeline {Which creates several timelines} so many times that he is aware of every variable and possibility sans Frisk, who they state is a variable they can't pinpoint. Sans states that Chara is capable of wiping out timelines until there is nothing left and he goes on to say Chara is consuming many timelines. Would go on to recreate the entire multiverse after having destroyed it entirely) Speed: Omnipresent (Their existence is that of an entire abstract concept that said concept being the feeling you get when you want to grind and ETC...Chara is everywhere possible existing in every timeline influencing everyone.) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiverse Level (Destroyed the entire Undertaleverse, which is comprised of countless timelines that have been created over the course of years. Stated by both Sans and Undyne to be a threat of all timelines, with Sans outright stating that Chara is consuming timelines. Chara can recreate the entire multiverse post destruction) Durability: Multiverse Level (Was absolutely unaffected by Undertale's collapse, which is home to countless other timelines that were created by Flowey) Stamina: Limitless(Their existence is that of an entire abstract concept) Range: Multiversal (Able to extend throughout all of time and space via SAVE and LOAD; Their natural existence also extends across the multiverse and can influence them) Intelligence: Seems to be high (Managed to trick Asriel) Weaknesses: * If someone with more DETERMINATION appears, they lose their SAVE and LOAD ability. * Need someone with strong violent intent to manifest itself into reality Extra Info: Here's an in-depth explanation justifying Chara's tier. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Stick, Toy Knife, Tough Glove, Ballet Shoes, Torn Notebook, Burnt Pan, Empty Gun, Real Knife, Bandage, Faded Ribbon, Manly Bandanna, Old Tutu, Cloudy Glasses, Stained Apron, Cowboy Hat, The Locket Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: * PLAYER (Underplayer) - PLAYER profile Inconclusive Matches: * Dimentio (Dimentio's Profile) (Both were 2-B) *Monika (Monika's Profile) (Both were 2-B, speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Games Category:RPG Characters Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Kids Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Murderers Category:Spirits Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teens Category:Insane Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 2